mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacerelyn Ellylo
Jacerelyn Ellylo was born and raised on New Rodinia, a core planet in the Alliance. Her childhood designs of becoming a ballerina were brought to a screaming halt (literally) by cruel and dual injuries to both ankles when she was ten years old. She’s since recovered and can cut the rug in a waltz with the best of them, but her days in the cutthroat world of competitive ballet were irrevocably swept out from under her pointe shoes prematurely. The conception of a calling as a Companion was first established in her head quite maliciously by her mother who was tired of hearing Jacy complain during her recovery. (To be fair, Jacy complained very little, but her mother’s nurturing instinct was severely lacking.) Her mother rather rudely suggested a career her daughter could pursue from her back with absolutely no need of ankles; broken, mended or otherwise. Mind you, she had only been an eleven-year-old girl at the time and the word Companion was never actually used in this proposal, but the skills intimated to be necessary for such an uncouth occupation would certainly be transferable. Mother could be a barbarous woman when she put her mind to it. Despite the nature of her mother’s overture, Jacy explored those options and squirreled away some funds and charity to put towards the cost of passage to the proximate planet of Londinium where she applied and was thankfully accepted to the Companion Guild at the age of twelve. Such a forward-thinking sodality. She trained as a Registered Companion in New Cardiff on Londinium, a central planet with an established culture more in line with the western world from the old Earth-that-Was. (As opposed to the Eastern/Asian inspired culture of its sister planet, Sihnon.) Those earliest years involved general schooling and discipline followed by years of focused cultural infusion and discipline with the introduction of pleasure cultivation only after the girls (and a few boys as well) had reached a suitable age. And always there was the discipline. The Companion Guild was an amalgamation of cloistered boarding school, dance company, University, dojo, religious sect, art institute and all of this before the physical act of pleasure was even mentioned. Not all Companions are created equal and there is a definite hierarchy in which Jacy does not fall particularly high. This is not a reflection of her client list, abilities or charms, but instead of questionable loyalties. Specifically her loyalties to The Alliance and its approach to establishing civil order on the entire system, including the outer rim worlds. She has never had an outright confrontation with anyone, but behind closed doors, her opinions have been expressed and not always to open-minded ears. So it’s her responsibility to foster a book of clients and that means she needs a place of business to do her client thing. Technically Captain Keller's decree against “rabbiting” onboard the Lunar Veil doesn’t extend to any shuttles currently leased out or under a separate charter. It should also be noted that Captain Keller’s decree against “rabbiting” was playing on a rabbit’s natural response to danger; to run, duck, hide and evade which in this case meant avoiding big Alliance trouble while hiding out on the Lunar Veil. In Jacy’s profession, “rabbiting” was a crude term for bedding multiple sexual partners in quick succession with little attention paid to the other joys of Companionship. Despite the misunderstanding, she now rents just one such shuttle which she has designated the "Lady’s Law” thanks to some crafty negotiating and contract wrangling on her part leveraged against the Captain. As a Companion Companions are culturally educated with training in a number of areas including psychology, music, dance and languages. That instruction includes a proven understanding and display of basic unarmed martial arts as much for the accompanying discipline as the practical application of self defense. A registered Companion is a skilled and well-respected member of a guild of professional courtesans/entertainers licensed by the Union of Allied Planets (the "Alliance"). While they do frequently engage in a form of state-sanctioned prostitution, they are nonetheless treated with a great deal of respect and deference by nearly everyone. So a companion is a highly skilled legal professional that has been through extensive training in the services they provide and, just like any other highly sought after professional, are welcomed accordingly. Being aesthetically pleasing can certainly be advantageous, but it often makes one stick out like a sore thumb in shameless company. So Jacy often plays whatever role is needed of her; at peace with the bit she’s asked to perform to blend in or stand out. She’s encouraged to use all of her attributes, not just those that can be bought and sold. At her core she only wants to be valued and this manifests in providing herself as a maneuvered participant in whichever scenario she’s currently needed. Hooks / Interaction Hints One of her endearing and not at all annoying habits is her insistence that everyone should learn one party trick. Hers is ventriloquism and she's actually decent at it. She’s now been a licensed and practicing Companion for five years and will soon be required to visit a sanctioned medical facility to undergo another annual physical examination establishing her purity, sterility, immunity and other pertinent particulars of her craft. Instead of bending down to dry her feet or put on socks, she might throw her leg up high onto a countertop or sink edge. Or bend straight from the hips to tie shoes without bending knees. She refuses to wear her hair in a bun one moment longer even if it’s a request from a client. Did Jacy forget to reference a passable skill with firearms and basic duties assumed by general hands on a cargo ship’s crew? No she did not. She simply does not possess those skills and failed miserably when she tried to pretend otherwise. She can hold a gun and look good doing it; that’s got to count for something.